Chroniques d'une disparition annoncée
by Vivalina
Summary: Tranche de vie de Danny et son équipe, au bureau, au fil des enquêtes.
1. Sans lui

_Ca y est , on y est, le 1er anniversaire, c'était mercredi et pourtant j'ai l'impression que des années se sont écoulées. Seulement, il y en aura plein d'autres. C'est inévitable._

_J'ai peur Papa, peur de t'oublier. Puis non, jamais, pas tant que je pourrai sentir ta présence… que la douleur sera aussi forte._

_Je ne peux plus regarder toutes nos photos de famille car ça fait trop mal. On a pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir, t'es parti si vite. Tu nous as volé ce moment, pourquoi ? _

_Je suis une autre personne. Je n'ai plus de père. Mes enfants n'auront pas de grand-père. Mon mari n'aura pas de beau-père. Ce que je peux être égoîste, je rapporte tout à moi. Ma mère aussi a perdu son mari…_

_Quand la nouvelle est tombée, quand on s'est perdus, je me suis dit, c'est pas possible, le monde continue de tourner, les fleurs de pousser…mais tu n'es plus là. Je n'ai plus de père. On m'a amputé d'une partie de moi._

_Quand je repense au passé, je ne me souviens plus d' un bon souvenir avec toi. Il y a que les mauvais qui reviennent. Pourquoi ? Parce que je te déteste mais je t'aime tellement aussi. Voilà, c'est dit. Je te pardonne._

_Je me souviens de la semaine précédant ce jour maudit. J'ai refusé de te parler au téléphone parce que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Depuis, je ne peux plus aller à cet endroit. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. _

_En réalité, c'est pas toi que je déteste, Papa, c'est moi. C'est à moi que je ne pardonne pas._

Danny referma le journal intime de la jeune fille, bouleversé. Charlie avait disparu depuis 15 h déjà et l'équipe n'avait aucune piste. C'est pourquoi, ils reprirent tout du début.

- Martin et Vivian, vous retournez à son lycée et vous me cuisinez tous ses camarades, jusqu' à ce qu'il y en ait un qui craque. Sam et Elena, vous vous chargez de ses professeurs. Danny, tu viens avec moi, on va voir sa mère, ordonna l'agent Malone.

Tous s'exécutèrent sauf l'agent Taylor qui resta sur son siège.

- tu veux une invitation ? Le provoqua son patron.

- jette un coup d'œil au 7 septembre.

Le boss prit le journal intime que lui tendit Danny. Charlie y parlait de son père. Les deux hommes étaient très émus , ils n'avaient plus leur père non plus.

- je crois qu'elle va faire une bêtise.

- c'est fort probable, Danny, mais on ne va pas l'aider en restant affalés ici.

- elle doit sûrement se cacher à cet endroit. Tu sais, celui où elle a rejeté son appel téléphonique.

Jack hocha la tête. Il trouvait aussi que la supposition de son agent avait un sens. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement des Finn.

- vous auriez une idée de l'endroit en question, madame Finn ?

- oui, c'est dans la forêt de la Croix, Charlene et ses amies étaient parties camper, ce jour-là, répondit la veuve.

De ce fait, l'équipe prit ses dispositions et ratissa la moindre parcelle de cette dernière mais elle s'étendait sur de nombreux kilomètres. Les recherches durèrent plusieurs jours lorsque les agents décidèrent de se séparer.

Ce jour-là, Danny aperçut une silhouette au loin. Il donna l'alerte en chuchotant dans son talkie-walkie : si c'était bien Charlie, il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Il s'approcha finalement, en douceur.

- Charlene ?

La jeune fille leva la tête. Elle était adossée à un arbre. C'était bien elle.

Il la reconnut tout de suite malgré ses traits tirés, de grosses poches sous les yeux et des cheveux sens dessus-dessous.

- bonjour, je suis l'agent Taylor. Je travaille au FBI. On t'a cherché partout, murmura -t-il, soulagé.

Il commença à s'avancer de plus en plus. La jeune fille ne dit rien mais ouvrit ses mains. Elle les avait préalablement fermées. Danny y remarqua des lames de rasoir. Soucieux, il recula automatiquement et tenta de la raisonner.

- ne fais pas, ça , Charlie, surtout ne fais pas ça. Tu as seulement 17 ans, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Je t'en prie.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de celle-ci mais elle avait toujours cet air décidé.

- Ta mère t'aime, Charlie. Elle est très inquiète. Je sais que tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

Elle avait maintenant la lame à portée de son bras…

- Tu n'as pas pu épargner ton père mais tu le peux maintenant, dit Danny, paniqué.

Il fit à nouveau quelques pas en avant.

- donne -moi cette lame, Charlie. S'il te plaît.

Elle fit non de la tête entre deux sanglots.

- je sais, ma chérie, ça fait mal mais tu peux le faire. Tu vas t'en sortir , je te le promets.

Danny tenait à présent le bras de la jeune fille.

- je comprends que tu t'en veuilles. Je t'assure. Mais si tu fais ça, tu ne lui donnes aucune chance de te pardonner. Tu auras renoncer à tout, je sais que tu ne veux pas abandonner ta mère, et ce n'est pas ce que veut ton père , non plus. Il t'aime Charlie, quoique tu en penses.

La jeune fille se mit à craquer et jeta la lame par terre. Danny la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle hurlait de douleur.

- je suis désolée, je voulais pas le rejeter, j'étais énervée et… pleura-t-elle.

- ça va aller, chut, la consola Danny.

Toute l'équipe put assister aux retrouvailles chaleureuses de Charlie et sa mère, une fois les renforts sur les lieux. Madame Finn n'avait aucune idée de l'état dépressif de sa fille et se décida à l'aider. Ca prendrait du temps mais elles réussiraient à vivre avec ou plutôt sans…lui.


	2. Emmy

_Il y a 6 ans, dans une chambre d'hôpital :_

_- merci, dit Emmy._

_William venait de ramasser sa brosse à dents. Il s'était baissé même si son appendice le faisait encore souffrir. La fillette ne pouvait se lever. Le virus dont elle était frappée l' avait obligée à être alitée deux mois avant de subir une intervention de la dernière chance. Ce qu'elle avait hâte de remarcher. Chaque matin, son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle voulait se mettre à courir dans les couloirs. Elle en venait parfois à oublier qu'elle ne dormait pas chez elle mais cette illusion cruelle ne durait que quelques secondes._

Dans le présent , disparue depuis 2 h :

- Emmy Salinger, 14 ans, en 4ème, a été vue pour la dernière fois dans la cour de son école, à la récréation de 10 h. Sa mère s'est inquiétée quand elle n'est pas rentrée manger. Danny, tu t'y rends avec Elena. Martin et Vivian, vous me cherchez tout sur sa famille. Sam, tu viens avec moi, on va chez ses parents, ordonna Jack.

Au collège d' Emmy :

- est-ce qu'elle avait un petit ami ? Demanda Danny à une de ses camarades de classe.

L'adolescente fit non de la tête.

- mais…hésita-t-elle.

- quoi ? Tu dois tout nous dire Madison, insista Elena.

- elle avait un correspondant.

- tu sais son nom ?

- non, je l'ignore. Elle a refusé de m'en dire plus.

_Il y a 2 jours, dans la chambre d 'Emmy :_

_- tiens donc, qu'est - ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Emmy arracha l'enveloppe des mains de son amie._

_- c'est rien._

_- elle est parfumée en plus ! Tu l'envoies à qui ?_

_- personne. Laisse- tomber !_

Au présent :

- comment sais -tu que c'était pour un garçon ? Sourit Danny.

- elle s'est mit à rougir dès que j'en ai parlé.

- tu es sûre que tu n'as pas vu l'adresse sur cette enveloppe ? Demanda Elena.

- non, elle ne l'avait pas encore mise.

Après avoir remercié Madison, les agents Delgado et Taylor s'en allèrent donc les mains vides.

Disparue depuis 4 h :

- mon mari est en déplacement.

- vous croyez qu' Emmy est allé rejoindre son père ?

- non, je ne pense pas sinon elle m'aurait prévenu. Ce n'est pas une rebelle. Elle ne fait pas sa crise d'adolescence. Si elle est partie, c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose, assura sa mère.

- j'ai lu son dossier médical. Je suis désolée, madame Salinger.

- merci mais ça va mieux aujourd'hui. Emmy est guérie.

Sam se mit à sourire.

- j'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours.

- oui, comme vous dites mais ma fille a été courageuse. Je ne sais pas si elle était consciente de ce qui se passait mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça la fait grandir vite…trop même.

Le téléphone de Jack sonna. Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

- je m'en occupe. Merci Danny. Madame, est-ce que ça ne vous gêne pas si on jette un coup d'œil à la chambre d' Emmy ?

- non, je vous en prie, c'est par là.

Les agents Spade et Malone inspectèrent les lieux.

- qu'est - ce qu'on cherche ?

- une enveloppe… parfumée, sourit Jack.

De retour dans le salon des Salinger :

- est-ce que vous saviez qu'Emmy avait une correspondance …apparemment avec un garçon.

- non et je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être.

Disparue depuis 10 h :

- très bien. Faisons le topo. Emmy est plutôt solitaire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amies à part sa voisine Madison. Elle partage ses journées entre l'école, Internet et le ciné, le week-end.

- Avec Elena, on est allés la voir. Elle ne sait rien non plus.

- alors qu'est -ce que tu suggères, Danny ? Demanda son boss.

- je crois que nous devons nous concentrer sur la lettre qu'elle devait envoyer à cet inconnu. Je suis sûr que ça a un lien avec sa disparition.

- Peut-être bien mais je ne vois pas comment on peut faire.

- Elena a raison. On ne l'a pas trouvée dans sa chambre, assura Sam.

- Son prof de sport m'a dit qu'il y a eu un problème pendant le cours de natation. Je le vois dans 15 minutes, annonça Vivian.

Jack hocha la tête et laissa partir son agent.

- Martin, vas avec elle !

Ce dernier s'exécuta.

- vous me cherchez l'horaire des bus partant de New- York et allant vers les alentours pour voir si une certaine Emmy Salinger y est enregistrée, s'adressant à Danny et Elena.

Dans le bureau du professeur de sport :

- racontez- moi tout, ordonna Vivian.

- C'était notre premier cours de l'année et Emmy était particulièrement nerveuse. Elle ne nage pas très bien et on commençait justement par une course. D'habitude, elle n'y participe pas mais ce matin elle a voulu relever le challenge.

- vous savez pourquoi ?

- non.

- elle a réussi ?

- j'ai dû la sortir de l'eau car elle a failli se noyer.

- mais elle allait bien après ça ?

- oui, elle était déçue mais sans plus.

- très bien, il va nous falloir la liste des élèves qui ont assisté à ce cours.

Le professeur alla la chercher.

- peut-être qu'elle s'est sentie humiliée et a préféré s'éloigner, suggéra Martin.

- jusqu'à ne plus rentrer à la maison ?

- je ne sais pas.

Sur les 16 élèves présents sur la liste, les agents Johnson et Fitzgerald en avaient chacun vu 6, il en restait 4.

- je prends la fille, dit Martin.

- ça ne m' étonne pas, sourit Vivian.

- seulement, il y a eu un incident quand elle est rentrée dans les vestiaires avec un autre élève, se confia l'adolescent.

- tu sais avec qui ?

L'adolescent fit oui de la tête.

- Kyle Murphy ? Demanda Martin.

L'adolescent se retourna.

- FBI ! On doit vous poser quelques questions.

- je n'ai rien fait.

- tout doux, on ne t'accuse de rien.

- il paraît que tu t'es disputé avec Emmy Salinger ce matin.

- et alors ? C'est un crime ?

- je ne ferai pas le malin à ta place. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé et on te laisse tranquille.

Hésitant, Kyle se confia.

_Ce matin au cours de natation :_

_- eh Frankenstein ! Cria Kyle._

_Emmy se retourna._

_- oui, c'est à toi que je parle ! A ta place, j'aurai honte de me montrer en maillot de bain, rigola -t-il._

_Il montrait du doigt la longue cicatrice sur sa jambe gauche._

_Les rires fusèrent autour d'elle._

Retour au présent :

- ce n'était pas très malin !

- quoi ? Vous allez m'arrêter pour ça ?

Martin soupira et les agents s'en allèrent.

Jack eut une idée et avec Sam, ils retournèrent chez madame Salinger.

- est-ce qu' Emmy s'est fait des amis lors de ses nombreux séjours à l'hôpital ?

- oui, sûrement. Mais ça fait bien longtemps, elle n'est plus en contact avec personne.

- est-ce que ce serait possible qu'elle vous l'ait caché ?

Madame Salinger ne répondit rien à Jack mais son silence la trahissait.

Les agents Malone et Spade prirent alors la direction de l'hôpital du comté pour avoir une liste des potentiels camarades de chambre d ' Emmy lorsqu'elle était hospitalisée en 2000.


	3. Emmy 2

Disparue depuis 16 h :

Affalée sur son ordinateur, Fred, le look hippie, avec de longues tresses dans les cheveux, avait passé la soirée sur une vidéo de la gare du New- Jersey pour identifier une adolescente qui pouvait être Emmy. On toqua à la porte de son bureau.

- bonjour !

La technicienne du FBI se mit à grogner, ce qui fit rire Danny aux éclats.

- tiens, pour me faire pardonner.

L'agent Taylor venait de lui ramener une tasse de café. Elle préférait le thé mais ne lui avait jamais dit. Pourtant, Fred n'était pas de ces personnes qui mâchent leurs mots.

- merci. Mais c'est un bon toutou, ça, sourit -elle, en lui passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Danny fit semblant d'être fâché.

- Alors, qu' est - ce que t'as pour moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- eh bien, dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, fut sa réponse.

Elle lui faisait les yeux doux.

- arrête, ne me tente pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- il semblerait que ce soit bien Emmy. La vidéo me donne 6 points de reconnaissance.

- parfait ! Bon boulot ! La félicita-t-il , avant de se sauver.

- à votre service, agent Taylor !

Ce dernier se précipita pour annoncer la nouvelle à Jack.

- Sam, dis-moi s' il y a quelqu'un du New- Jersey sur la liste.

- oui, un certain William Howard.

- on a son adresse ? Demanda Martin.

- là voilà ! Dit Elena.

- c'est parti ! Ordonna Jack.

Devant l'appartement du jeune homme :

- Monsieur Howard ? Vous êtes le père de William Howard ?

- oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est plus de 2h du matin.

- Désolé. Agents Malone et Taylor. FBI. Est- ce que vous avez vu cette fille ?

Jack lui montra une photo d' Emmy.

- non, pourquoi ?

- nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elle est venue rejoindre votre fils.

- quoi ? C'est ridicule, voyons.

- il est dans sa chambre, en ce moment ?

- oui, il dort.

- on peut le voir ?

- il dort !

- écoutez, monsieur Howard, vous avez le choix entre deux options : soit vous nous laissez entrer, soit on vous arrête pour obstruction au bon déroulement d'une enquête fédérale et c'est un délit, vous comprenez ? s'énerva Danny.

A contre - cœur, le père de famille leur ouvrit la porte. Il les guida jusqu'à la chambre de William. Monsieur Howard alluma sa lampe de chevet. Les trois hommes restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle offert :

Emmy et William, en pyjama, dans le même lit, dormant à poings fermés.Monsieur Howard aurait voulu être fâché mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était attendri par cette scène.

- on devrait sortir pour ne pas les réveiller, proposa Danny.

- ok, j'appelle madame Salinger pour lui dire que sa fille va bien, dit Jack.

Monsieur Howard les suivit.

Le lendemain, Emmy retrouva les siens. Folle de joie, sa mère lui demanda quand- même des explications.

- je sais, je suis désolée mais je voulais voir William . J'en avais besoin. Il n'y a que lui qui sache pour ma maladie. Il m'accepte comme je suis, contrairement aux autres. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de partir, je vais faire face, maman, je te le jure.

_Hier soir, dans la chambre de William :_

_- Will…c'est trop. Merci._

_Emmy prit son ami dans les bras puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement._

_- c'est mon livre préféré. Il m'a beaucoup aidé._

_Elle posa son cadeau sur le lit du garçon. C'était l'attrape -cœurs de J. D. Salinger_

* * *

A Guillaume 


End file.
